If You Want To
by MxHero
Summary: Dante sabe que Nero lo ha estado observando últimamente, y un beso saca a relucir muchos sentimientos DANTEXNERO! traducción al español del fanfic If You Want To de Jun-san


Hola! =D soy nueva en el oficio y para comenzar les traigo una historia que en lo personal me gusto mucho, espero les guste ( la historia no es mia, sino una traducción del ingles de la escritora Jun-san, con algunos arreglos mios para que quedara mejor al español jeje)

Ah, casi lo olvido xD...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM (T^T ya quisiera yo poder tener a Dante~)

El fanfic es de temática homosexual, por lo que si no te gusta no veas y punto D

---------------

"GRAAAH!" Se escucho el grito de Nero al atravesar el estomago de uno de los demonios que les atacaban para luego cortar a otro demonio por el pecho. Dando media vuelta, corto el pecho de otro demonio con su Red Queen para luego utilizar su Devil Bringer para agarrar un demonio por la garganta y lanzarlo al suelo. Estaba a punto de terminar con la matanza cuando oyó disparos detrás de él.

BAM BAM BAM las balas pasaron a un lado de la cabeza de perforando la cabeza de los mismos tres demonios que se encontraban frente a Nero, quien estaba perfectamente dispuesto a matarlos. El chico se volvió sobre si mismo para recriminarle al más alto, el hombre de cabellos plateados que aun se mantenía detrás de el preparado para disparar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Esos eran míos, Dante!" Le grito el menor, sintiéndose enojado debido a que dante mato a los demonios contra los que peleaba. BAM, otra vala fue disparada de la arma de Dante y siendo esquivada por la cabeza de Nero termino atravesando la cabeza del demonio que se levantaba detrás del mas joven.

"Ten cuidado, nene." Le sonrió Dante como burlándose de Nero, haciéndole sentir que era un Novato. En ese momento, Nero extendió su Devil Bringer hacia Dante, pero en vez de tomarlo a él, agarro a un demonio que estaba por atacar al mayor por la espalda, para luego lanzarlo con facilidad contra una pared, derrumbándola por completo.

"Podría decirte lo mismo, Viejo" Le respondió Nero sonriendo de igual forma, sintiéndose satisfecho de haber hecho el ridículo de Dante al matar al ultimo demonio que quedaba en la, ahora, desecha área. Cosa que finalizaba el trabajo por el cual les pagarian

"Esto siempre sucede." Suspiro el mayor, sonando decepcionado como ya era usual. El pagar por los daños en el lugar se llevaba gran parte de la paga. "Dime, quieres ir por algo para comer después de recibir nuestro dinero?" Preguntó al otro chico mientras pateaba a uno de los demonios muertos.

"Dios, Dante, tu siempre tienes hambre. No haz pensado en hacer dieta?" Preguntó Nero burlonamente, aunque no pensaba que Dante tuviera que dejar de comer tanto, de hecho, el chico pensaba que Dante era… bastante sexy.

La apretada camisa negra que mostraba su torneado cuerpo. Sus pantalones de cuero ajustados pero no demasiado apretados que mostrando su firme piernas. Todo referente a él era sexy, y todo sobre el hacia a Nero desearlo aun más.

Nero observaba a Dante en cuchillas pokeando a uno de los demonios con su arma, verificando si estaba definitivamente muerto o no. Su corto cabello plateado brillaba bajo el sol y sus azules ojos se resaltaban por la luz que entraba por el techo roto. Esa luz hacia que Dante se viera más como un ángel que como un demonio.

"Hey, nene! Vas a seguir mirándome?" Se burló Dante sacando a Nero de su trance.

"No se de que estas hablando… "Dijo de forma severa sintiéndose avergonzado al verse atrapado mirándolo, especialmente por ser otro chico.

"Si, claro" Respondió el otro irónicamente mientras se ponía de pie. "Se que has estado mirándome, sabes?, no eres muy sutil que digamos. ¿Estas seguro de que es normal para un chico joven tu?, tan enamorado de la joven Kyrie." Dijo mirando fijamente al menor, quien respondía esa picaresca mirada con una afilada " Creo que ella estaría celosa, no?" Habló comenzando a caminar hacia Nero con su clásica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Cállate!" Le grito Nero, su Devil Bringer disparo un azul borroso que intento agarrar a Dante, pero él al ser más experimentado en las batallas, ágilmente esquivo el ataque con gran rapidez para luego agarrar el brazo extendido. Nero, sorprendido se bloqueo un segundo, lo que le dio tiempo al mayor para atraer al menor hacia el, Pasando un brazo alrededor del chico.

"Dices que no sabes de lo que esto hablando?, Bueno, e notado que últimamente te han dado una paliza, y tu sabes, tu no eres el único que ha estado mirando" Dijo Dante. Nero pudo haber jurado que escucho cierto tono de preocupación cuando dijo que le habían dado una paliza.

Dante abrió levemente la chaqueta y camisa de Nero, revelando un largo, y sin embargo, mal vendado corte que iba desde el hombro de éste, hasta la parte baja de su pecho. "Obtuviste este corte la semana pasada mientras me mirabas pelear sin mi camisa". Dijo con total seguridad mientras observaba la mal cuidada herida. "Y te hiciste éste hace tres días, cuando te quedaste mirando mis piernas" Dijo Dante mientras levantando la manga de la chaqueta de Nero para dejar ver un corte a lo largo de su antebrazo.

Finalmente Dante termino por abrir completamente la camisa de Nero para mostrar una lesión en el estomago de éste. "Quieres que te diga que parte de mi cuerpo estabas viendo cuando te hicieron esto?" Pregunto el mayor de forma burlona, notando que el chico se encontraba completamente avergonzado.

El menor se sintió frustrado y claramente sonrojado, hacienda que su rostro se tiñera de un rojo fuerte. "Y que?" Preguntó Nero enojado "Estas heridas no significan nada, pude haberme tropezado, caído o algo así…"

"Y cortarte el hombro, el brazo y el estomago? Me estas diciendo que eres _tan_ despreocupado?" Preguntó Dante alzando una ceja "No se si pueda tener un compañero tan ausente de mentalidad"

Nero desvió la mirada de la de Dante, con una sensación de rabia y vergüenza hacia si mismo y a Dante por avergonzarlo. "Cállate viejo" Murmuro fríamente.

"Hey, nene" Dijo Dante logrando hacer que Nero volteara a mirarlo "No estés tan avergonzado. Como dije antes, tu no eres el único que ha estado mirando". Casi inmediatamente, Nero sintió húmedos sus labios. Sorprendido por la acción del mayor Nero intento separarse de Dante, pero él firmemente se apodero de las muñecas del chico dejando la otra mano para sostener la cabeza de Nero junto a la suya.

El beso de dante era mucho más agresivo comparado con el de Kyrie, y en la opinión de Nero, mucho mejor. Dante soltó el rostro de Nero, retrocediendo un momento para dejar al chico respirar "Que demonios fue eso, Dante?!" Preguntó enojado, sonrojado y aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar

"Oh, no te gusto?" Preguntó juguetonamente "Quieres más lengua?" La sonrisa de Dante pasó de ser juguetona a libidinosa, eh inclinándose, nuevamente beso a Nero, esta vez con más lengua tal cual había dicho.

Los labios de Dante eran suaves, a pesar de su áspera apariencia. Lentamente la resistencia de Nero al beso fue disminuyendo, mientras que la lujuria solamente podía seguir creciendo en el. Dante soltó las muñecas de Nero, quien inmediatamente sintió como una mano se cerraba alrededor de su cintura para acercar los cuerpos y la otra acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

El cuero del guante se sentía frió al tocar la caliente piel de Nero. La mano de Dante se movió a lo largo del rostro de Nero hasta llegar al cabello de éste para detenerse en la parte baja de su cabeza. Nero intentaba controlarse para no dejarse llevar y perder todo su autocontrol para sentir a dante en ese mismo momento y lugar.

De repente, Dante rápidamente empujo a Nero lejos de si mismo sacando sus pistolas para disparar dos balas hacia la cabeza de éste. Nero escucho un ruido sordo y se dio media vuelta para ver como un demonio terminaba de caer al suelo, mientras su sangre creaba un charco a su alrededor. En ese minuto Nero noto que había disfrutado el beso de tal forma, que no había notado que los demonios se habían posicionado alrededor de Dante y el.

Escucho a dante recargar rápidamente sus armas y vio al mayor sonriendo como era usual, luciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Dante noto la lujuria y frustración en los ojos de Nero y concordó con sus sentimientos, el tampoco quería detenerse en ese momento

"Crees que puedes esperar hasta que volvamos al Devil May Cry, nene?" Preguntó Dante, esperando que éste pudiera esperar, sonriendo como si gustara torturando a Nero, tentando su lujuria.

Nero en respuesta tomo su espada e hizo sonar su motor "No lo se, puedes _tu_ esperar hasta que volvamos?" Preguntó burlón, siguiéndole el juego

"Hahaha ya veremos, nene!"

Original por: jun-san


End file.
